Bleaching
by UchihaAkimoto
Summary: Naruto goes to bleach a body part due to a particular scene in his upcoming movie. : YAOI, SasuNaru, ItaNaru, Threesome :
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. Applies to all three chapters.

**Warnings:** Yaoi. Disturbing material and crude language, fisting, rimming, spanking, oral, anal, masturbation, sadistic and masochistic actions, snowballing. Basically everything that is needed in a good lemon. This was written while listening to Benny Benassi non-stop, so it's very…well. You won't understand unless you listen to Benny while reading xD

**A/N: **Reviews are much welcome - and I'd love some constructive critism. I know there are typos and maybe some errors here and there, but bear with me. I haven't proof read it yet!

**Bleaching**

Naruto had never been one to obey others. No. But he_ had_ to do this, because otherwise the director of the movie he was currently playing the main part in would have his head. It wasn't one of those embarrassing porno movies where half of the time was spent for oral sex, no, but it sure had a lot of sex scenes and kissing.

At first, Naruto had never even thought of accepting something like this – where he would have to have real sex with other men. But his agent thought it would be a good idea, since the movie had already gotten quite a reputation of being good and well-written.

Of course, the director, Jiraiya, and Naruto hadn't really hit off very well the first time they met either. But, since Naruto was a ray of sunshine, he managed to capture the famous director's heart. Now you could practically say that Naruto was Jiraiya's favourite actor.

The big sign in purple neon before him made him shudder, and re-think this whole idea. He had been waxed here several times before, but it wasn't for a wax he was visiting this time. No, no. This was something Naruto had never done before. It was something that Naruto hadn't even_ thought_ of doing! In fact, he hadn't even known it was very usual to do this kind of thing in the porn industry.

He cleared his throat and dug in his jeans pocket a little before bringing up a little mirror to his face. He wasn't vain or shallow; he just liked to know how he looked. So, before entering, he checked if his blonde spikes were looking okay and if he had something between his pearly white teeth.

When he entered, a pink-haired woman rushed to him and hugged him tightly. "Naruto-kun! You're back!"

He noticed the tears in her emerald eyes, and he dearly hoped that she wouldn't use his newly bought jacket as her personal tissue. "Hello, Sakura," he grinned.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait a minute!" She stepped back, the tears of happiness gone as she eyed him suspiciously. "You had your wax not even two weeks ago…why are you here, Naruto-kun?"

She flipped her pink hair over her shoulder, but stopped in the middle of the movement with wide eyes. She gasped. He ran a hand through his unruly spikes, just waiting for what she had discovered.

"Have you come to ask me out, Naruto-kun?" She blushed prettily, fluttering her eyelashes at him.

"Uhm," he scratched his chin. "Actually, Sakura, I'm not here to ask you out. And I don't need a wax either."

She gave him a disappointed look, and then pouted childishly. "Fine. You can go and talk to Ino if you're going to be like that."

Naruto paled. He didn't want to talk to Ino about this – he barely knew her. He knew Sakura, since she was the one waxing him when he needed it. She knew a lot about him, and she was one of the few that actually looked past his fame – even though she could be such a fangirl from time to time.

"Please, Sakura, don't leave me alone with the pig," he murmured lowly and grabbed her hands in his own. He leaned down, closer to her face and leaning his forehead again hers. "You know I only trust you with my body."

She flushed tomato red, and he arched an eyebrow, wondering what she was thinking about. But instead of pondering about that, he smiled at her when she nodded. She loved to hear Naruto call her rival a pig.

"Now, Sakura-chan, do you want to wax my privates?"

Sakura's face became even redder, and she gasped. "N-naruto-kun!" She giggled. "So naughty!"

He grinned, knowing that she would help him as soon as she had waxed him _down there_. She always became more reasonable once she had waxed him. She grabbed his wrist in a harsh grip and led him away from the reception desk to the corridor that led to all kinds of rooms.

She opened the door that led to her room and ushered him inside. "Just drop your clothes and I'll be back in a minute. I have to tell Haku to play receptionist while I'm _doing_ you." She giggled at her own dirty joke and the escaped the room to find her co-worker.

He sighed at her eagerness and then proceeded to unbuckle his belt and drop his pants. He waited until he heard Sakura's high heeled shoes in the corridor before he dropped his boxer shorts.

She grinned big at him, her inner pervert kicking in. He didn't bother to cover himself, since they knew each other well. She closed the door and gestured for him to lie down on the bed. He obeyed her and laid down on the bed, watching her put on plastic gloves and then starting to heat up some wax.

She worked under silence, a serious look on her pretty face as she prepared everything. Once she was done, she walked back over to him and added some honey-coloured wax on one of the stripes that would erase his hair. She placed the stripe on his skin with accurate precision.

She ripped it off, and Naruto merely hissed. He hated this, he really did. Because every time… he got aroused. He bit his lip, trying to think of something disgusting, like Jiraiya and Tsunade, his agent, making out. It didn't work very well, since his mind forced him to think of the pain as Sakura ripped off more of his pubic hair.

"Ahh," he moaned. She looked up, a smug smile on her face. She was enjoying this, she really was. She ripped off more hair. "Uuuh…"

Sakura's emerald eyes were trained on Naruto's dick, and she had to force herself not to touch it. She tried to focus on her job, waxing her favourite customer. But it was hard for her to focus when he was making all these delicious sounds and his big cock was twitching as she ripped off his pubic hair in harsh movements.

"Oh, yes!" He gasped, arching his back off the white hospital-like bed. "Nngh…"

Sakura bit her lip and ripped of the final stripe. She sighed and started to clean up, ignoring Naruto's pants on the bed, his legs spread where she had worked. She glanced over at him, only to drop her jaw.

Naruto was now sitting, a hand slowly running through his hair, his eyes clouded with lust, and a crooked, small smile on his face.

She had to wipe away some drool from the corner of her lips before she cleared her throat to gain his attention. "Uhm, Naruto-kun… Would you like-?"

"No, thanks, Sakura." He sounded a little groggy, but he managed to get off the bed and get into his pants. He didn't even bother to put on his boxers. He saw how she was staring at them, the black underwear he had worn since the shower this morning. "Yes, you can have them."

She gave a cute squeal and dove for the boxers, grabbing them and holding them against her flat chest. "Thank you, Naruto-kun!"

"No problem." He said, his voice more sober now. He was starting to climb down from his cloud, so to speak. He looked Sakura over once, and then remembered why he was there in the first place. "You know, Sakura…My new movie will contain sex. Gay sex."

Sakura paled. Naruto waited for her reaction. Would she scowl in disgust? Would she scream in horror? Would she–

"Oh."

It was so quiet that he barely heard it. He glanced at her, and a blush was forming on her nose.

"You need to bleach your hole."

He nodded slowly, and tried to fight down the blush. He had never done this before in his entire life, and he knew that Sakura didn't bleach holes. She simply waxed bodies. Before he could say something, Sakura spoke.

"Well, since I like you so much," here she blushed, "I'll get you the best, immediately."

"Thank you so much, Sakura-chan. I promise to take you out for dinner as soon as the new movie is done." He didn't tell her that it took months to finish a movie. Her face couldn't become any redder than it was now, and it clashed horribly with her smooth, pink hair.

"That sounds great! Follow me." Sakura tucked Naruto's used boxers inside her shirt and then exited the room, not waiting for Naruto to follow. The blonde man walked after, out in the corridor. Sakura stopped in front of a door further down in the building, and gave Naruto a big smile. "You'll like him, I'm sure. If not…well, then I still want my date." She bowed her head a little before knocking on the door. "Uchiha-san! You've got a customer!"

She blushed as the door was opened. Naruto looked away as she talked briefly with the man inside of the room, before she walked past him.

"Call me, Naruto-kun!" She giggled and then walked back to the reception desk. Naruto blinked a couple of times, before turning to the open door and walking inside.

He stopped, noticing that it didn't look like Sakura's room. The walls were light blue, the hospital-like bed was dark blue, and there was a desk and a counter with a washbasin and cabinets. It was pretty nice. He looked up, only to see a handsome man by the desk.

The man had pale skin, dark eyes behind a pair of thick-rimmed, black glasses and ebony-coloured hair that was spiked up in the back, like a–

"Duck butt."

Naruto bit his lip. Oops. It just slipped. He blushed vaguely, and cleared his throat. The man was staring at him with narrowed eyes, his thin lips in a straight line. No, wait, one of the corners were pointing down.

"Hi. I'm Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto said awkwardly, raising a hand in greeting. The man said nothing, but he stood up and held out his hand.

"I know who you are. Uchiha Sasuke." The man said sternly as Naruto took his hand. It was warm. "Sit down on the bed."

Naruto obeyed, watching as Sasuke closed the door and walked back to the desk.

"Have you ever been bleached before?"

Naruto shook his head, suddenly feeling very shy. "No."

"So you're a natural blonde?"

Naruto gaped. "Of course I am! I thought you were talking about…! Err… yeah." Naruto shut up, watching the taller man sit straighter in the chair by the desk and putting on a pair of plastic gloves. "What are you doing?" Naruto asked, alarmed.

"Relax, Naruto." The man smirked. Naruto tensed. "Now, first I'm going to see if there's any need of hair removal-"

"I just came from Sakura's; I'd be surprised if I had any hair left at all." Naruto snorted, remembering how thoroughly Sakura always waxed him.

"Hn. Well, then drop your pants and get on the bed." Sasuke ordered. He watched as Naruto unbuttoned his pants and let them fall to the floor. "No underwear?" The smirk was back in full force again. "Good. Now since you're here, I guess that you've been tested if you're allergic to this?"

Naruto nodded. He remembered how Jiraiya's assistant had grabbed his arm and added some white mush in the crook of his arm. He still had a white spot there. He held it out towards Sasuke, showing his skin.

Sasuke nodded, but didn't take his dark eyes away from Naruto's penis. "Hm. It looks nice. Very nice, in fact."

"Uhm… My face is up here."

Sasuke looked up, slight confusion on his face. "Huh?"

"Nothing," Naruto muttered. He felt a little naked, and arched an eyebrow in a silent question towards the other man. "So, are you going to do something or stare at my dick all day?"

Sasuke scrunched his perfect nose. "Fine." He then gestured for Naruto to get up on the bed. "I want you on all fours."

Naruto obeyed, and to be honest it felt very…_odd_, to stand on his knees and elbows with his ass poking up in the air. Especially when there was another human being in the very same room.

"Good." Sasuke walked up behind Naruto. The blonde couldn't see the wicked smirk on the pale face, which was probably good. "I need you to spread your legs a little." Sasuke gripped Naruto's thighs from behind, gently, and spread them a little. "Feel free to place your head on the pillow there."

Naruto did as Sasuke said, his forehead against the soft, dark blue pillow. He didn't really know if he was supposed to say something or maybe just let Sasuke work.

While Sasuke prepared something that looked like vanilla milkshake, Naruto rested his head against the pillow and thought about this situation. If his parents saw him right now they would probably scream in horror. They didn't know that he was going to be a part of the movie of the year. Even though everybody was talking about it, no one knew who were going to be in it and act.

Sasuke was watching Naruto from behind, a black bowl with white substance in one of his hands and a paintbrush in the other. He licked his pale, thin lips and eyed the ass before him.

He put the bowl away and grabbed another one. After having bleached your hole, you're not supposed to have anything near it the closest hours if you didn't want it to become bleached. So Sasuke didn't want to bleach Naruto's hole right now. He filled the other bowl with water and then walked back to Naruto.

He smirked. Naruto's ass was still in the air, his legs spread and his breath a little laboured from being positioned like that.

"Are you done anytime soon?" The blonde growled. Sasuke scowled, but didn't answer. Instead, he reached out one hand and put it on one of the perfect ass cheeks. He groped it, and Naruto gasped in surprise. "What are you doing?!"

"Do you want this?" was Sasuke's reply. Naruto frowned. Did he want what? His hole bleached?

"Yes," he answered. "Just hurry up."

Sasuke smirked, putting the brush next to the bowl of water and grabbing the other butt cheek with his other hand. He parted them even more, standing behind the bed so he got a perfect view. He arched a slender, dark brow. Naruto didn't need to get bleached! Why was he even here?

"What are you doing?!" Naruto hissed impatiently.

Sasuke shook his head. He had seen a lot in his twenty-noneofyourdamnbusiness years long life, but he had never seen an ass like this. Seriously, Naruto did _not_ need to get bleached down here.

He snapped out of it when Naruto repeated his question a little louder. "Nothing. I'm just watching a little."

"Well, stop watching and start working!" Naruto couldn't believe that this was happening. Sakura had said that this man was the best! She would never trick him either – she was too much of a fangirl.

Sasuke bit the inside of his cheek and removed one of his hands. He dipped the paintbrush in the lukewarm water and went to work. He drew the brush over the areas that usually needed to get bleached. He retreated when Naruto made a weird noise, something akin to a sneeze.

He dipped the brush again and repeated his actions. He painted with the water, and used his free hand to part the butt cheeks as he did so. He groped and felt a little, but only a little.

"Say, Naruto," Sasuke murmured loud enough for the blonde to hear. "Why are you bleaching your ass?"

"Because I want to," Naruto said, his voice laced with sarcasm. The blonde was starting to get impatient. The feather-like touches that came when Sasuke brushed over his hole were incredibly annoying.

Sasuke drew particularly hard with the brush just to show that he wasn't satisfied with the answer, and he almost dropped the paintbrush when Naruto let out a moan. Usually people thought the brush was tickling them in the beginning, before getting used to it or maybe even starting to like it. Naruto had just showed his first emotion to the brush.

Sasuke did it again, knowing that if Naruto bruised easily he would definitely have a bruise by tomorrow.

"Uuuh…" Naruto clenched his eyes shut. Sasuke put the brush down in the bowl and stared at the water-drenched hole before him. It would be such a waste not to… Naruto gasped when he felt Sasuke's hands back on his ass cheeks again.

The hands were warm, and Naruto didn't even think of the fact that they lacked gloves when they squeezed his ass. The big hands parted his cheeks and he soon felt something hot against his entrance.

Something wet and warm licked over his asshole. It wasn't the brush, Naruto was sure of that. He clenched his eyes shut together as he felt the warm and wet thing lap his ass again.

Sasuke was enjoying himself, he really was. It wasn't everyday you got to lick a famous, hot male actor's ass. Sasuke closed his eyes and let his tongue enter Naruto.

"Aah…" Naruto bit his lip to prevent more sounds, but it didn't work very well. He was loud and vocal; it was in his nature to make sounds. "Nngh…!"

Sasuke smirked, licking from Naruto's balls, up to his asshole where he stopped, only to push the wet muscle inside. He thrust his tongue in and out of the tight heat a couple of times, until Naruto made another sound.

"H-harder…" Naruto whispered. "Harder, damn it…"

Sasuke leaned back, knowing that he couldn't go harder or deeper with his tongue. He looked around, spotting the brush. The end was to sharp. He looked down on his hand. He had taken off his gloves before he groped Naruto's arse, but he wouldn't need them anyways.

Naruto grunted when he felt a wet finger by his asshole. "You better put in two or I'll fucking- ahh…" The blonde shut up as Sasuke shoved two fingers inside of him. "Yes, fucking yes!"

Sasuke smirked, wondering what else could possibly turn the blonde on. He moved the fingers slowly, in and out. He had dipped them in water before entering so that they would slide easier. He felt his own breath becoming more laboured, just like Naruto's. He pushed the fingers inside, only to have Naruto clench around him. Sasuke bit back a groan.

"Faster," Naruto demanded breathily. Sasuke went faster, his other hand caressing Naruto's inner thigh. "Yes…mm…more!"

"More?" Sasuke gave a wicked smile. "I'll give you more." He added a third finger, shoving it inside carefully.

"Stop being so gentle – I'm not a virgin!" Naruto snarled.

Sasuke arched a brow, the wicked smile staying on his handsome face. He pulled out after having only thrust in and out with his three fingers a few times. Naruto let out an annoyed gasp. The Uchiha simply washed his hands in the little bowl with, now cold, water. He eyed the paintbrush, staring at the sharp end; putting two and two together.

"Naruto," he said in a husky voice. "Are you… are you a masochist?"

Naruto clenched his eyes shut. "…maybe." He licked his lips and gulped inaudibly, wondering when his throat had gone dry. "Does that bother you?"

Sasuke snorted. "I just licked your ass. I have no boundaries." Sasuke stopped caressing Naruto's thigh, knowing that such things wouldn't turn the blonde on. He brought the hand up, slapping Naruto's ass.

The blonde didn't even hiss or gasp in surprise. Sasuke ran his tongue over his teeth, wondering how he could do this.

Naruto was getting impatient. His dick was semi-erect and he just wanted to get hurt. His body was aching for Sasuke to hit him – hard.

"Do you want me to take you, Naruto?" Sasuke asked in a soft voice, his hand stroking over Naruto's ass. "I could take you…rough…and _hard_." Sasuke stopped his hand only to grope the beautiful flesh. Naruto let out a small sound, a weak 'yes'. "If you want me to stop, just say…hmm…" Sasuke smirked. "If you want me to stop, just say 'tomato'."

"Tomato?" Naruto repeated, followed by a soft groan as Sasuke shoved three fingers back inside of the blonde. "Why 'tomato'?"

"Shut up." Sasuke muttered, sending his fingers deeper inside. Naruto murmured something, but Sasuke ignored it. He was getting annoyed with the bright, clinic light in the room. He only had to reach out his hand and turn off one of the lamps. He smirked, satisfied with the calm light that now floated in the room.

"Move," Naruto growled.

"You're too coherent for someone with fingers up his ass," Sasuke muttered and tried to force his fingers deeper. Naruto mewled, and Sasuke added a fourth finger.

"Oh, yes!" Naruto bit down in his lip, hard enough to make it burst. Blood dripped down his chin and down on the bed, but he couldn't care less as the four fingers inside of him started to stretch him. He clenched around the fingers and heard Sasuke groan.

"I want to see your face," Sasuke said lowly and took out his hand. "Sit up." Naruto forced himself to sit up, and his lower back ached slightly as he did so. Sasuke brought his hands up to Naruto's face, running his fingertips over the warm, sunkissed skin. "Yes. You're absolutely gorgeous."

Naruto blushed. It was usual for him to hear that he was handsome, that he had beautiful eyes and a great body…but… The way Sasuke told him that he was _gorgeous_…It made him feel a little self-conscious.

Sasuke gripped Naruto's chin and forced the blonde to open his mouth. He pushed two long, slender fingers inside of Naruto's warm, wet mouth. Sasuke's pants were becoming very uncomfortable, and he didn't really know what to do with it. He needed release.

Sasuke grunted as Naruto ran his tongue over one of his fingers, up and down. "Let me fuck your mouth." It wasn't a question, and Naruto found himself getting harder as Sasuke yanked his hair and repeated the order again, more harshly this time. "Let me fuck your mouth, Naruto."

"Yes," Naruto whispered. "God, yes."

Sasuke harshly pulled Naruto's hair, forcing the other to kneel down in front of him. "Open up wide, bitch." Sasuke let go of the blonde hair only to unbutton his jeans and let them fall to the floor. He smacked his tongue impatiently, taking out his dick from inside his boxers.

Naruto parted his lips, breathing on the head, before opening wider to let Sasuke fuck his mouth. He was a bit afraid that he would gag, thinking of the size of Sasuke's huge cock. All thoughts of gagging and doing wrong disappeared when Sasuke moaned and moved his hips back only to thrust back into his mouth.

"Ah, yes, Naruto…" Sasuke caressed Naruto's cheek as he pulled out. He raised the hand and slapped down on the blonde's cheek – hard.

The slap seemed to echo in the room, and Naruto stayed silent without looking up. Sasuke felt his throat go dry – had he gone too far? Before Sasuke could kneel down and see if Naruto was all right, the blonde looked up with wide eyes.

"Sasuke…" he whispered. "That was…_fucking hot_!"

Sasuke let out an angry growl and slapped the blonde again. "Don't stay silent like that, you little slut," he growled furiously. The blonde had had him really worried. The fact that they didn't know each other had only made the thing worse; what if Naruto had decided to turn him in for rape and abuse? The blonde could easily make it look like he had been violated, and he could act much better than Sasuke, being an actor and all.

Naruto moaned, sticking out his tongue and lapping up some of the bitter precum that had leaked out of Sasuke's dick. The Uchiha threw his head back, mumbling something towards the ceiling.

"Suck it," Sasuke murmured. He buried his hands in golden locks and forced Naruto's head to stay absolutely still as he bucked his hips forward and stroked the tip of his erection against Naruto's lips. "Open up."

Naruto parted his lips with a soft mewl, licking the hot flesh of Sasuke's cock as it entered his mouth. He sucked on it, careful not to scrape the sensitive skin with his sharp teeth. Sasuke pulled out before thrusting in once more. Groaning, Sasuke's grip in Naruto's hair tightened and he forced the blonde to look the other way.

"As much as I would love to fuck your…uuh-God…mouth, I'd rather fuck your asshole. Up, bitch." Sasuke gripped Naruto's wrist, helping the other man up on shaky legs before attacking his mouth violently. His tongue forced itself between Naruto's lips, and he could taste himself perfectly well.

Naruto responded eagerly to the kiss, ready to share his saliva and whatever precum he hadn't swallowed. He wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck, bringing them closer. Their noses collided and Sasuke pulled back. The Uchiha's eyes were glazed over with lust. Naruto leaned in and bit Sasuke's thin lower lip carefully.

Sasuke stuck his tongue out and licked Naruto's teeth, and the blonde pulled back. Sasuke noticed that Naruto's lower lip had burst, a bite mark gracing the bright pink skin. He licked away the dried blood from the abused lip.

He lifted Naruto up on the bed, his hands now exploring all over Naruto's smooth thighs. The blonde tugged at Sasuke's shirt, and it soon joined the other clothing on the floor.

"Who's your daddy?" Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear. He smirked at Naruto's gasp and nuzzled his nose into the blonde's neck. He lapped the skin before parting his lips and sinking his teeth down in the delicious flesh.

"Oh, yes! You're my daddy!" Naruto moaned and threw his head back to give Sasuke more room. "Bite me harder!"

Sasuke kicked away the jeans that had pooled around ankles and slid out of his boxers. He spread Naruto's legs a little more, and was immediately very curious just how flexible Naruto was. He spread the legs as much as he could, and Naruto only let out a needy whimper. Sasuke licked his lips, wondering just what Naruto could do with his flexible body.

"Fuck me…oh…daddy," Naruto whispered in Sasuke's ear. The Uchiha shuddered at the breathy, sexy voice. "Fuck me _hard_…please…_daddy_…"

Sasuke smirked. "Hn." He forced Naruto down on his back on the bed and climbed up after him, so that he was sitting between Naruto's spread legs. He put Naruto's legs over his shoulders and leaned forward, the tip of his erection barely touching Naruto's asshole. "Do you want me? Do you want me to pound into you…fuck…hard and deep?"

Naruto nodded, his clear blue eyes half-lidded. He let out a low groan when Sasuke stroked his erection teasingly. "Hurt me… hurt me so fucking badly…please…"

Sasuke was almost drooling. He caressed Naruto's thigh, going down to his perfect ass to caress. He could feel Naruto tense a little as the pale hand disappeared, only to slap down harshly on the round ass cheek. Naruto moaned, and Sasuke's hand burned slightly – he had never thought that he would hurt somebody during sex.

Naruto gave him a half-hearted slap on his shoulder to bring him back to reality and stop drooling. "Come on," he demanded. "Fuck me already!"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. He leaned in, his lips barely touching Naruto's. "Who do you think you are…? You can't decide what I'm going to do." To emphasise his growls, Sasuke nibbled harshly on Naruto's upper lip. "Because…" Sasuke moaned when Naruto shifted under him, his thigh coming in contact with Sasuke's erection. "…I'm your daddy."

Naruto bucked his hips up as much as he could, his legs still over Sasuke's broad shoulders. "Please…daddy…please," he cried out. His dick was aching for attention, and his ass was in need for more. He wanted to be filled deeply, he wanted to be stroked, he wanted to be hit, he wanted to be _hurt_.

Sasuke gripped his erection and placed his free hand on Naruto's thigh to steady him. He entered slowly, watching Naruto's nose scrunch up in satisfaction. Sasuke swallowed, his eyelids becoming heavy as Naruto clenched around him.

"Ah, yes…yes…" Sasuke whispered and tried to force himself deeper. Naruto moaned, bringing a finger up to his mouth. He bit down on the slender, long finger and tried to force all sounds inside. Sasuke scowled, moving shallowly. "Don't!" He snarled. "Let daddy hear all your sounds!"

Naruto removed the finger, only to bring the hand up to Sasuke's shoulder, caressing and fumbling. He was feeling so _good_ right now, and if Sasuke would just move… "Please…move…fast…" He mumbled, tripping over the words.

Sasuke complied, pulling out as much as he could before slamming in again. Naruto let out a gasp, his hands coming up to take a good grip on Sasuke's shoulders. Sasuke thrust in and out, making Naruto emit moans and groans and an occasional scream.

"Harder, Sasuke! Harder!" Naruto begged. Sasuke slammed in as hard as he could, and Naruto responded with a loud "yes!"

Satisfied with the sounds that came, Sasuke tried to go as hard as he could.

"Yes! Sasuke! Oh, God! More…!"

"Nngh…" Sasuke knew that he was going to orgasm any minute now, and the thought of filling Naruto was so arousing that he just couldn't _wait_. "Naa…oh, yes…Naruto!" He climaxed, spraying Naruto's insides as he thrust in and out slowly.

The blonde let out a yelp as Sasuke leaned over him, pressing his forehead against Naruto's. Naruto licked Sasuke's nose. "Oi, Sasuke…hit me…please?"

All he got was a half-hearted slap on his thigh, as Sasuke pulled out and sat up. Naruto pouted – what a selfish bastard! Naruto glared, but soon understood that the selfish asshole wouldn't react to it. He would have to try a new tactic.

"Daddy?" He whispered. "Please?"

Sasuke looked down on him, dark eyes roaming over Naruto's well-toned and sunkissed body. The Uchiha bit the inside of his cheek, stretching slightly before leaning down between Naruto's legs. Blue eyes widened as Sasuke licked his hard shaft. Sasuke's fingers wrapped around his erection and slowly pumped up, before going down – painfully slow.

"Ah…uh…" Naruto threw his head back, arching his back, as Sasuke swallowed his erection. "S-Sasuke…"

Sasuke pulled back, only to come down and suck harshly on Naruto's inner thigh. He sunk his teeth down in the skin, making sure that it hurt.

"Ah! God!" Naruto gasped when Sasuke moved to bite further down on the thigh. "Yes! Yes, Sasuke!"

Sasuke's hand went back up to stroke Naruto's hard dick, but he continued to nibble and bite down Naruto's delectable thigh.

Naruto tensed, every muscle in his body freezing as he came hard. Sasuke pulled his hand away in the right moment, avoiding being drenched in Naruto's semen. "Oh, God…"

Sasuke would have rolled his eyes if he wasn't busy licking up Naruto's cum. His tongue traced the swirl-like tattoo on Naruto's stomach. He went down again, lapping Naruto clean. It tasted good.

Once he was done and had swallowed everything he could find, he jumped off the bed, albeit a bit stiff. He picked up his clothes from the floor, dressing quickly. "Oi, don't fall asleep here, Naruto. I have to clean up here before two o'clock."

Naruto looked at the clock, noticing that he had fifteen minutes before the clock turned two. His back was aching, and he loved it. The pain in his lower back was proof that it had happened, that it was real and that he had felt something.

When Sasuke threw his clothes on his stomach, he got the hint and sat up. "Bastard," he muttered lowly. He got dressed, ignoring the way his t-shirt got stuck to the places on his stomach where Sasuke had licked.

His cell phone started buzzing in his pocket, and he brought it up, noticing that he had five missed calls. He flipped it open and put it to his ear. "Hello?"

Sasuke looked up, wondering whom Naruto was talking to, but soon continued to wash the bowls he had planned on used for Naruto's hole.

"Yes, Jiraiya! I'll be there in, like, fifteen minutes." Naruto said, his voice now darker and more demanding. Sasuke looked over his shoulder, smirking. Naruto was still sitting on the bed, now fully dressed, with his head leaned back and an expensive cell phone pressed to his ear. The blonde was such a diva. "Yeah. See you then, bye." He hung up with an angry expression on his face.

"Boyfriend?" Sasuke asked. Naruto chuckled.

"Hell no." Naruto shook his head. "He wrote the manuscript to my new movie, and he's the director too. He's just a stupid, old, perverted man."

"Hm." Sasuke put the, now clean, bowls away and turned to Naruto. He wondered if they would meet again. He was Uchiha Sasuke – he had never had to ask for a phone number or a second date; they came automatically to him. But it seemed that this blonde wasn't used to it either, and if Sasuke was right, the phone numbers and second dates had always come automatically to him too.

"Tell me, Sasuke. You're awfully alike someone I know… Do you have any relatives that are actors or something?"

Sasuke snorted. "Yes. Now, beat it, moron. I'll see you next time you're getting your wax."

Naruto snorted, putting his cell phone in his pocket before walking out of the room without the smallest goodbye. The blonde didn't fail to hear the amused snort from the room, followed by the vague "diva".

It wasn't until Naruto stood on the parking lot, unlocking his expensive car, that he realised that he hadn't bleached his asshole.

**To Be Continued**

**A/N:** This started out as a joke between a friend and me during home economics (yeah, I know), and then my beta for **Moving On** thought that I should turn it into a real story. And here it is. Tell me if you want more chapters – I think I can do two more (the last being a threesome) if you want me to.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Apparently, my girlfriend made a deal with **S. Wright** behind my back. From what I've heard, will update her story** I want you so bad**, if I update this one. I truly hope she/he will, because I love her/his stories. Feels like I'm doing commercial here. Again. (Oh, I'm so naughty!)

So, here it is. The second chapter. ItaNaru – I hope you like it, since it's my first ItaNaru lemon. The chapter isn't proof-read yet. Sorry.

**Bleaching**

An animalistic roar echoed through the studio and out through the big doors. Everybody within a mile radius stiffened and looked around for any kind of dangerous animals. The roar bounced against the dark beige walls, ringing in their ears.

"Again! Do it again!" A white-haired man yelled. He was almost abnormally tall and had very broad shoulders. He was dressed in an ugly red jacket, not having bothered to take it off. His shoulders slumped as he walked up on the set.

The two men on the sofa lay completely still as Jiraiya, the director, towered over them. The grim look on his face told them everything they needed to know. He pointed a big finger at the man who was lying under the other.

"You! _Stop_ making sounds! I can hear them, thank you very much!" Jiraiya threw his hands in the air. "I thought you were professional, Uchiha Itachi – but nooo! Stop making sounds while making out with Blondie!"

The man lying under the other didn't even scowl, but he did get upset. He sat up, making the man topping him – Uzumaki Naruto, the director's favourite actor – fall down on the floor with a yelp. Itachi stood up and stared straight at the director before speaking. Jiraiya didn't even flinch, but merely got even more irritated.

"_You_ try to make out with Naruto without making sounds," Itachi said with a perfectly balanced voice, implying that the task was impossible. "And why, if I may ask, am I not allowed to make sounds?"

Jiraiya sighed and walked back behind the camera. "You're the dominant one; you're supposed to be all mysterious and alluring. You're not very alluring while grunting, I tell you!"

Itachi sat down on the sofa again. He snapped his fingers. "Fine. Let's do it again. But let me have you know – I do _not _grunt."

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Jiraiya motioned to Naruto to get up again.

The blonde sighed. "Come on, Itachi, let get this over with."

"That's the spirit, Naruto!" Jiraiya boomed, pumping his fists in the air. "The sooner we get this over with, the sooner we get to the main part! And by 'main part' I mean the sex!"

Naruto rolled his eyes and waited for Itachi to lie down on the sofa again. Once the Uchiha was lying down, Naruto climbed up on top of him. He entwined his hands with Itachi's, letting them rest on the armrest above Itachi's head.

He could feel Itachi's _disco stick_ poke his hipbone. But he put on a dazed smile and leaned in, pressing his lips against Itachi's. They were so soft that he just couldn't get enough of them. Itachi's warm hands hardened their grip, and Naruto mewled pathetically into the kiss.

He hated playing such a sweet role, since it didn't fit him at all. He wasn't macho or anything, but he definitely was not like the character he was currently playing. Maybe that was why he loved it.

"Ah!" Naruto gasped when Itachi bucked his hips up discreetly, so discreetly that no one in the studio could ever notice. He trailed kisses over Itachi's impassive face, down to his ear. He lowered his voice so that no one would hear. "You're on dangerous waters...stop playing with me..."

Itachi didn't respond, mainly because Jiraiya would certainly kill him if he made another sound. Instead he freed one of his hands and put it on Naruto's back, caressing through Naruto's dress shirt.

Naruto's, now free, hand was soon entangled in Itachi's silky, long hair. He yanked in it slightly, secretly wanting revenge. No one shoved Uzumaki Naruto off a sofa unpunished!

The blonde leaned back slightly, parting his lips and let Itachi stick his tongue in between them. He sucked on the wet muscle, and Itachi's hands were now groping his butt, pushing their erections together. Naruto nibbled and sucked on Itachi's tongue, his hands now placed on each side of Itachi's head.

He let out a surprised sound as Itachi spread his legs, now both bent by the knees, making Naruto slid down a little closer to the Uchiha's dick.

"Ooh...yes..._Kyo_!" Naruto forced Itachi's character's name out of his mouth, trying to remind the Uchiha that they, in fact, were still being recorded for the movie.

"Zoom in on Itachi's hands on Naruto's ass," Jiraiya ordered in a hushed voice. Naruto could hear him, though. The magic was gone as soon as the director had spoken. The blonde sat up, still straddling Itachi. He looked straight in at the camera with fiercely blue eyes, causing Jiraiya to look up on the actual set instead.

"You destroyed it!" Naruto threw his hands up in the air. He shifted on top of Itachi, making the Uchiha grip his hips harshly, but Naruto couldn't care less at the moment. He tried to catch his breath, but he was still panting from the hot make-out session as he threw Jiraiya a dirty glare.

The white-haired man shrugged. "Fine. That's all for today, folks! Don't bother wrapping up, we'll continue like this tomorrow!"

Naruto and Itachi watched from the couch on the scene how the crew grabbed their personal belongings before following the director out of the local. Once they were gone, Naruto was yanked down by his collar. He moaned into Itachi's mouth, letting the pink muscle dance with his own.

Itachi's hands moved over his back, down to his butt again. He kneaded Naruto's ass, making the blonde grind their hips together almost violently.

Naruto broke their kiss, loving that he was the one that made Itachi hiss as he crawled back. He came face to crotch with Itachi's erection and grinned madly. He nuzzled his face into Itachi's jeans. He knew that the courage and high self-esteem he had right now came only because he was in the studio, but that didn't matter. He still liked it, even if it was false.

"N-naruto..." Itachi bucked his hips up in Naruto's face. The blonde unbuttoned and unzipped the Uchiha's pants quickly, pulling them down together with a pair of black boxers. Itachi's hard dick poked up, and Naruto stuck out his tongue, trailing the muscle up to the tip. "Ah! Yes...!"

The taste was bitter, but it didn't stop Naruto's lips to part and take the head in. He licked over the slit, sucking up the precum before swallowing. He relaxed in the back of his throat, inhaling slowly before exhaling. He swallowed more and more of Itachi's dick.

Itachi clenched his jaws together, his hands gripping Naruto's hair to force the blonde down further. Naruto sucked harshly, bobbing his head up and down, his hands cupping the Uchiha's balls and massaging them gently. Said Uchiha groaned lowly, bucking his hips up and almost choking Naruto in the process.

Naruto pulled back, a thin chain of drool between his lips to Itachi's erection. His eyes never left the dick as he leaned back slightly, his hands still on Itachi's thighs. He caressed them, carefully, not bothered by the fact that the man was glaring dangerously at him because he had stopped sucking.

"Naruto," Itachi growled. The blonde looked up, a false innocent expression on his face. The innocent look didn't make Itachi soften at all. "Do you top or bottom?"

"I'm mostly on top–"

"Good," Itachi interrupted. "That means your ass is tight for me."

"Then why don't you come and get it," Naruto whispered seductively before pushing himself off the Uchiha's chest. He walked off the scene, standing behind the camera. Itachi was still lying on the comfortable sofa; prompt up on his elbows and looking over at the blonde, a shocked expression trying to form on his impassive face.

Naruto scrunched his nose, seeing Itachi perfectly well_ through_ the camera.

His eyes widened.

Jiraiya had left it on – on purpose. Naruto let out a deep, throaty moan that even surprised himself as he put his hands on the big, black camera. He started to stroke it, unconsciously.

"Itachi," he all but moaned, "why don't you...undress?"

The Uchiha gave him a meek look of surprise. "Excuse me?"

Naruto bit his lower lip. The situation was kind of turning him on – he had done _a lot_ of naughty things in his life. But he had never ever recorded it...well, at least not in a real studio.

He watched Itachi stand up before the camera. Of course Itachi had already figured out that the camera was on. Naruto's throat went dry when a pale chest was relieved, and Itachi's shirt was thrown away.

Long fingers gripped the hem of the jeans, pulling them down.

Naruto bit his lips, his heavy breaths being the only thing that could be heard as Itachi pulled down his pants seductively. His grip on the camera tightened slightly as he was allowed to see the bulge in Itachi's boxers.

"Mmm..." He wanted something to happen now – he had never been a patient child, so why would he start now? "Oh, Itachi..."

His hand travelled down over his chest, down in his own pants, which were a little too big for him since the jeans weren't his to begin with. He would never wear this kind of tight jeans in private, but he was an actor after all.

He abandoned the camera, pulling off his own shirt before he appeared on the scene in front of Itachi.

As an actor, you have to remember the angles, and Naruto always knew what angle he looked best in, and how he was supposed to stand when the camera was positioned as it was now. He leaned to the right, leaving it to Itachi to follow the little step.

Big hands were placed on his hips, pulling him closer. He brought his hands up, in automatic defence, and his palms were now against a well-toned chest. Itachi's warm skin under his hands felt good. No – great.

He let out a small, disappointed sound when Itachi didn't make a move. He leaned up, pressing his lips against Itachi's harshly. When he pulled back, Itachi's eyes were closed and his lips slightly parted. The blonde spotted a speck of drool on the Uchiha's lower lip and immediately took it in to clean it off with his own saliva.

He felt how Itachi finally responded, his hands massaging Naruto's lower back. When the hands disappeared, Naruto emitted a strangled sound into Itachi's mouth, but the Uchiha couldn't care less as he moved to get Naruto out of his clothes.

It wasn't until they both stood stark naked that Itachi let Naruto kiss him again, and the feeling of their bodies touching was almost disturbingly erotic. Naruto groaned when Itachi rudely spanked his ass. It wasn't enough for Itachi, and Naruto gasped when Itachi raised his hand again.

This time, Naruto stumbled back, only to fall down on the sofa. Itachi smirked, as if it had been his plan all along. "Now, Naruto," he said in a dark tone, "I'll show you how we do this, Uchiha-style."

Naruto chuckled, spreading his legs so that Itachi could lie between them. "Please, show me, Itachi-sama..."

Itachi smirked, and Naruto could practically see the man's ego growing. "Call me that again, Blondie."

"Only if you don't – _ah _– call me 'Blondie'," Naruto growled out. The nickname only made him think of the old men within the film industry that used it. Itachi didn't say anything again, and he let his smooth hands caress Naruto's naked thighs.

The fingers tickled near his privates, but didn't go all the way.

"Please..." Naruto clenched his eyes shut, feeling Itachi's blunt nails scraping over his inner thighs. "Itachi-sama... Hit me..."

If Naruto had had his eyes open, he might have noticed the way Itachi's eyebrows flew up to meet his hairline. And then how the Uchiha's smirk grew into a down right sick grin.

"Of course."

Itachi only had to reach down to the floor and pull the belt out from the loops in the jeans he had been wearing. Naruto fluttered his eyes open when Itachi didn't do anything. His eyes widened upon the sight of the tall man holding a belt in his hands. His breathing became heavier by just thinking on what Itachi could do with the belt.

"Turn over. _Now_."

The tone sent shivers down Naruto's spine – so cold, so demanding. But he obeyed nonetheless, biting on his index finger and facing the camera. He didn't see Itachi, but he could hear the older man's ragged breathing. The sound of leather cutting through air was the only warning he got before the belt collided with his ass.

He let out a strangled sound, biting down on the finger in his mouth. It snapped again, and Naruto gasped, closing his eyes. The third hit made Naruto fall over on all fours, and he groaned from the stinging pain.

Itachi didn't make a single sound, biting his tongue to keep his thoughts from escaping his mouth. The blonde's squirming was driving him nuts, and the moaning didn't help his aroused state in any way.

He raised the belt, loving the snap it made when it hit Naruto's back.

A broken, pathetic moan passed the blonde's lips, and Naruto felt ashamed of himself. The way he craved to be humiliated was embarrassing, but he knew that the shame would disappear as soon as Itachi was inside of him.

"How do you want it, Naruto?"

Itachi leaned forward; his naked chest pressed against Naruto's abused back, his lips pressed against Naruto's ear. He pushed up against the younger man, making Naruto gasp at the feeling of Itachi's hot, big dick.

Itachi bucked his hips forward once more, closing his eyes and breathing hotly into Naruto's ear. "I asked you a question, Naruto. Answer it." Itachi gripped Naruto's hair, pulling his head back. "Now!"

Naruto groaned, trying to keep all his sounds inside. "I want it..."

"What do you want?" Itachi's voice was such a turn-on. It was so low and demanding, not rising in tone or growling. Just clear and oh-so-evil. "Tell me!"

"I..." Naruto hiccupped, his head having been brought back even more, exposing his smooth neck to the camera. "...I want it so badly... up my ass." His voice sounded so hoarse, his throat straining from the slightly painful position.

"What do you want up your ass, Naruto?" Itachi suddenly pushed Naruto's head forward, letting the blonde rest his neck for a few seconds, and he let go of the silky hair. "Turn around and show me what you want to have in your ass."

Itachi stood up, and Naruto stayed on all fours by his feet to regain his breath. The entire situation – the camera recording their every movement – was turning him on so intensely. He swallowed, trying to clear his foggy head from naughty thoughts.

"Didn't you hear me?"

The snap and the stinging pain on Naruto's back was the only thing that told him that he had been hit by the belt again. He let out a moan, only choke on it. He turned around, standing on his knees in front of the Uchiha. He came face to crotch with Itachi's dick, his eyes narrowing at the sight. It almost hurt inside of him, the need of Itachi's hands on his body growing.

"I want this," Naruto whispered and poked his tongue out. He leaned forward, licking the underside of Itachi's long shaft, lapping up the salty precum. He tried to control his breathing, but it was just as uneven and loud as before. His pants were almost everything he could hear, besides Itachi's own breath. "Please? Let me have this up my ass."

Itachi smirked, arching a perfectly shaped eyebrow. "How bad do you want it, you filthy little slut? Show me how much you want it."

Naruto obeyed immediately, looking up to reach the tip of Itachi's cock. He sucked at the underside, planting wet, open-mouthed kisses along the entire length. He brought his hands up, exploring the insides of Itachi's thighs. The taller man hissed, one hand burying itself in blonde hair, biting his tongue to keep quiet.

"Please... I'll do... anything..." Naruto said between kisses, his eyes half-closed as he moved to stand up. The hand in his hair immediately pulled him back down.

"Did I say that you were allowed to stand, Naruto?"

Naruto shook his head. "I'm sorry," he said softly. The way Itachi spoke to him, as if he was worth nothing but trash, as if he didn't deserve to exist... He whimpered, his breath colliding hotly against Itachi's crotch. It was an amazing feeling, being put down like this.

"You don't sound sorry to me," Itachi remarked. Naruto gasped when the taller man pulled him up by his hair, pressing his lips against Naruto's, biting down on the blonde's lower lip to demand entrance. Entrance was granted immediately, Naruto trying to repay from having disobeyed.

Naruto wrapped his arms around Itachi's neck, Itachi putting his hands on Naruto's ass. Their tongues moved, saliva mixing and teeth clanking against each other in the violent kisses.

When they broke apart, the saliva dribbled down their chins, but Naruto lapped it up from the Uchiha's pale skin. "Now," Itachi murmured against Naruto's lips. "I want you to spread your legs for me."

Naruto smirked, sliding down by Itachi's body, standing on his knees to look up at the other man. "How do you want me, Itachi-sama? From behind? Like doggies?" Naruto bit his lip innocently, his ice blue eyes glittering in mischief.

"On your back," Itachi instructed, nodding towards the sofa. Obeying, Naruto moved over to the sofa, lying on his back. His lips were parted, his breath coming out in little huffs as he spread his legs. He threw his arms over the armrest where he was resting his head. Itachi's smirk grew.

As the Uchiha made himself comfortable between Naruto's legs, the blonde closed his eyes and let Itachi do the preparation. Two half-ass lubricated fingers slowly entered him. He recognised the feeling, understanding that Itachi had used his sperm to coat his fingers.

He hissed, his eyes clenching shut when Itachi moved his fingers in and out. He tried to swallow the moan that was bubbling up his throat, but it came out as a strangled cry. Itachi looked so superior, as he caressed Naruto's thigh, his fingers stretching and exploring inside of the masochist.

When the fingers disappeared, he opened his eyes, furrowing his brows in annoyance. He looked up, wanting more. Itachi looked so hot; raven-coloured strands sticking to his sweaty face, his dark eyes focused on the sexy body before him. Naruto yelped at the feeling of something pushing against his hole, and he spread his legs further.

"Good boy," Itachi murmured. He moved his hips forward, his big hands cupping Naruto's ass as he slowly pushed himself inside. Naruto arched up against him. The friction between their chests was almost enough to drive Naruto crazy, and he brought his hands up to Itachi's shoulders. "Mmm..."

When Itachi pulled out, Naruto let out a deep moan, his hands coming to Itachi's back – _clawing_.

"Ah!" Itachi hissed, glaring down on the blonde under him. Naruto's palms were sweaty against Itachi's already sweat-covered back, but the feeling of Naruto caressing his back soon disappeared, only to be replaced by clawing. Naruto's blunt nails were sharp against his pale, sweaty skin. He hissed again, letting Naruto know that it wasn't appreciated.

"If you don't like it... why don't you stop it, ah?" Naruto whispered hoarsely as he clawed on the Uchiha's back yet again. Itachi stared down on the blonde, a silent threat of punishment hanging in the air. Naruto's ice blue eyes glittered with mischief and expectation. He _wanted _to be punished.

Itachi gripped the blonde's wrists, not even considering being gentle. He pinned them above Naruto's head, leaning down – effectively sinking deeper into the blonde's hole – and captured the younger actor's lips. The kiss was wet and harsh – Itachi was sure that he had bit Naruto's upper lip at least twice when they broke apart.

"Stop that," Itachi growled. He thrust into Naruto harshly, making the younger man arch up against him and gasp in surprise. "If you ever think of clawing on _me_ again..." He moved his hips forward, making Naruto move slightly with him. The blonde wrapped his legs around Itachi's hips, bucking downwards.

"Itachi-sama," he purred. "You feel so good... _Oh!_"

Naruto let out a scream when Itachi leaned down to bite his neck. The scream was turned into a groan as soon as the older man's teeth had sunken in his skin properly. The warm, burning feeling went immediately to his groin, and he wished that Itachi would just _move_.

But before he got his chance to complain, Itachi read his mind. The Uchiha pressed closer to Naruto, his face buried in the blonde's neck. His sweaty forehead rested against Naruto's sweaty shoulder; they were pressed chest to chest with each other; Naruto's legs were wrapped around Itachi's waist.

It was as if they had melted together. Into one.

Itachi was dangerously hot, feeling more aroused now than anytime before. His breathing was ragged, coming out in small, rough huffs. His cold, narrow eyes were clenched shut as he thrust in and out – almost too harshly.

"Uunnh... Nngh..."

Naruto had his nose scrunched, eyes half-closed and glazed over. He had buried both of his hands in Itachi's silky hair, refraining from clawing the other on his back. He pulled slightly, making Itachi take a grip on his hip, his fingernails scratching against Naruto's skin.

Naruto threw his head back, letting Itachi's sweaty body move on top of him, going faster. He tried to keep the sounds inside, but the gasps and the whines left his mouth anyway.

"Ah!" Naruto let out a shriek, knowing that he would hate the way he sounded when he watched their movie afterwards. But the feeling of Itachi hitting his prostate was so good that he didn't care if he sounded like a girl. He hummed, biting his lower lips and trying not to pull in Itachi's hair.

Itachi felt how Naruto clenched around him, his tanned and lean body tensing under him. And then it came. The warm sensation of Naruto climaxing against their stomachs. He groaned, loving the way Naruto's cum was smeared out between them as he moved in and out of the blonde.

"I-Itachi," Naruto murmured, unconsciously tugging at the raven-coloured hair. "Itachi-sama... you were _so_ go-ood." His voice broke as Itachi thrust inside of him again, and he let out a strange sound.

The Uchiha moved in and out, seemingly not getting enough, even though Naruto was clenching around him. The blonde blinked, trying to focus. His hands left Itachi's hair, coming down over Itachi's back to caress and touch.

Itachi grunted, spurting his seed into the tight ass without a single regret. He tensed, his motions slowing down. "Fuck," he muttered into Naruto's ear. The blonde merely hummed in reply. Itachi, not satisfied with the answer, leaned up a little to bite Naruto's ear.

Naruto gasped as the Uchiha's sharp teeth wandered over his ear shell, down over his neck. His lips moved against Naruto's collarbone, before he decided to relax slightly. The younger man let out a small huff at the Uchiha's weight.

"Move... Off..." Naruto pushed on the Uchiha's chest. Itachi moved away, standing up to get dressed. Naruto stretched, arching his back, reminding Itachi of a cat. Itachi didn't say anything as he put his hair back in a proper ponytail, putting his jacket on.

Naruto fluttered his eyes close, a small smile on his lips as he fell asleep there, on the couch. Itachi stared at the younger, naked actor. He knew that Naruto was a heavy sleeper – it was a well-known fact. So...

A small, greedy smirk ran over Itachi's features.

**To Be Continued**

**A/N: **Review, or I'll send you a piece of my bad mood. Seriously, I'm worse than a PMS-ing Sakura at the moment. It would make me really happy if you reviewed. I hope y'all liked it, since it was my first ItaNaru lemon.


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING! **ItaSasuNaru! Please, leave if you don't like it. If you flame me, I'll point and laugh.

**A/N:** Not my best, no, but this is what I managed to force out in an hour. Excuse the possible errors. This has not been proof-read. I hope you'll enjoy.

**Bleaching**

Itachi's smirk had yet to disappear as he left the studio, taking long steps towards his car. He wasn't in a hurry, but to say that there would be complications if anyone saw him now was not to exaggerate.

He was carrying a lean, although heavy, man that was not only naked, but also_ famous_. It had yet to turn dark, so he couldn't count on the night to protect them from paparazzi or normal people that worked in this place.

When he finally reached his car, he told himself that it was because of Naruto's weight that he was out of breath, and not because he had been nervous. Uchiha Itachi simply didn't _do_ nervous. He licked his lips as he threw one last look over the young man, sleeping in his backseat.

Giving a low chuckle, he got in the car and drove home.

UAUAUA

Waking up was something that Naruto did on daily basis. After one slept, you usually woke up – no matter what time of the day. What was unusual today, however, was that he woke up in a rather different situation.

He was naked, but that wasn't what bothered him. He preferred sleeping in the nude. And it wasn't that he was on his stomach either – he moved around a lot while sleeping. Naruto could remember what had happened in the studio earlier today, with his co-worker, but he was fairly sure that this wasn't the studio.

And then was the fact that he was handcuffed to the black metal bars of the headboard. The bed was soft against Naruto's chest, but he got up on his knees anyway. With his ass in the air, he felt a little bothered, as most would.

Something was tickling his throat, and he became cross-eyed as he tried to see what it was. Moving his head a little, he could feel what it was. The leather felt good and warm against his skin, and was loose enough to give him room to breathe properly.

He had worn collars before, plenty of times, but this time he was unsure of what he thought. He had no idea where he was, after all. Something told him that it had to do with Uchiha Itachi, though.

He moved his arms a little, only to hear the clanking as the handcuffs were yanked against the metal bars. Frustrated, he sighed. Normally, he would appreciate this situation. He liked taking it up the ass, as it brought sweet pain with it. He liked topping more, even though he was a pure masochist.

Though, when topping, it was harder for him to get the feeling of humiliation that he wanted – that he craved.

He tugged again, only to hear the handcuffs clank. He let out a frustrated growl, counting to ten, not wanting to throw a fit when he didn't know where he was. His growl and rough yanking seemed to awake someone's attention and Naruto stopped breathing to listen to the footsteps.

"You're awake."

Naruto recognised the voice immediately, and therefore refrained from spitting out a comment. He closed his eyes, wondering whatever Itachi could possibly been thinking when bringing him here. He was sure that this could be considered kidnapping – at least.

Naruto pulled in the handcuffs, looking over his shoulder to see the older man. The almost grey-haired actor looked very calm, dressed in black jeans and a dress shirt, and amusement glittered in his charcoal eyes.

Naruto looked so wild, so untamed, with his hair ruffled and his eyes wide as he stared back at Itachi. His lips parted, forming as words floated out from his mouth. When Itachi didn't answer, Naruto moaned in annoyance.

Itachi discreetly snapped out of his thinking, not bothering to question whatever Naruto could have said. What the blonde had to say was not a priority. Yet, when Naruto opened his pretty mouth again, Itachi forced himself to concentrate.

"What am I doing here?!" Naruto sounded upset, as if he didn't want to be tied up in Itachi's bed. Itachi was sure, however, that that was not the case. Who wouldn't want to be cuffed to Itachi's bed?

"Don't yell," Itachi simply stated. "No one will hear you."

Naruto's eyes widened and he wondered whatever Itachi had planned to do with him. He froze in panic when the older actor walked up to the big bed, reaching out a pale hand to touch Naruto's warm skin.

"Care to tell me _why_ I'm here? I'm pretty sure I didn't sign up for this just because we had sex in the studio. Oh, and while you're at it, please enlighten me how I fucking got here!" Naruto was unsure if it was so wise to be cocky while tied up like this. It didn't matter, though, for his mouth never co-operated with his brain.

"Of course," Itachi muttered. He disliked Naruto's attitude, but he was also aware of the fact that he had to inform Naruto what he was going to experience. "Simple questions receive simple answers."

Itachi sat down on the edge of the bed, stroking Naruto's smooth skin. He licked his lips upon the sight of Naruto leaning into his touch.

"You're here because I want you here. What I'm going to do to you will be something similar to what you experienced in the studio. You got here by car." While it was not the entire truth, there was no sugar-coating nor lies.

Naruto's mouth was open, his eyes narrowed as his brain processed what the older man had said. He was still unsure if he liked it or if it creeped him out. Maybe both. He was experienced in bed, true, but when looking at Itachi, he was clever enough to understand that he should expect _anything_.

"Maybe I should warm you up before our guest arrives. I think that would be for the best, even if you are... a pain-slut."

Naruto gasped when Itachi crawled up on the bed, standing on his knees behind Naruto. He bit his tongue, preventing himself from saying something stupid, watching as Itachi took off his dress shirt and tossing it to the side. Itachi's eyes never left him, and the intensity made Naruto squirm.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you," Itachi promised calmly. "I made you feel good mere hours ago, didn't I?" Itachi paused, the corner of his lips twitching dangerously. The twitching stopped, but the amusement could still be heard in the Uchiha's voice. "Besides, Naruto, it's not _me_ you should be worried about. I'll treat you right if you behave."

Naruto had no idea what Itachi was talking about. What his mind could register, while the other man was groping the back of his thighs and his behind, was that Itachi was safe, but the guest wouldn't be.

"Ah!"

Naruto leaned forward, towards the headboard, as three wet fingers entered his ass. He closed his eyes, trying to control his breath from the surprise. Itachi's fingers were long and bony, giving an obscene feel against his insides. Whatever wet had been around the digits was disappearing in the heat, and Itachi took them out.

"Mmh..." Naruto closed his eyes as the tip of Itachi's index teased his hole. The sharp, hard sound from someone knocking on a door erupted, and Itachi got off the bed.

"It seems that our guest as arrived, dear slave." Itachi didn't bother to put on his dress shirt as he exited the room to open the front door. Naruto took his time to regain his breath. His body was warm, as Itachi's fingers had brought his fantasies out.

"You can't be serious."

Naruto looked up, not recognising the dark – slightly bored – voice. He, however, never forgot a body. He couldn't help to feel relief flood through his mind. At least he knew who the guest was. The relief was soon gone, as confusion entered.

"Dear little brother." Itachi's normally monotone voice held something akin to delight, which confused Naruto even more. "This would be the same Naruto you had the pleasure to meet awhile back, ne?"

"Yeah..." Sasuke sounded wary, cautious. He was probably as confused as the blonde masochist that was handcuffed to the metal bars of Itachi's headboard.

"I thought it would be nice to share him with you. To strengthen our bond."

Naruto almost became cross-eyed as Sasuke leaned closer, their noses touching. Sasuke was more handsome than Naruto remembered him – without the compulsory robe and the thick-rimmed glasses, and instead dressed in jeans and a tight turtleneck.

Whimpering, Naruto drew his head back to avoid Sasuke's soft lips. He was unsure what he was supposed to do. He had, from the minute Itachi pushed his fingers inside of his hole, seen this as a session. And while in a session, Naruto wanted to be the best slave ever.

"Warm him up for me," Sasuke said to his brother, his hot gaze never leaving Naruto's naked body.

"As you wish," Itachi answered, mockery lacing the monotone words. He undid his belt, unzipping the fly. Naruto's mouth watered at the thought of being _warmed up_. He had never been in a real threesome before – and curiosity was now taking over his senses.

Naruto moaned when Itachi positioned himself behind the naked body, his long tongue coming out to lick at Naruto's skin. The wet muscle travelled over the small of Naruto's back, up over his skin-covered spine and over one of his shoulder blades. The older Uchiha's saliva was hot against his shoulder as the man placed an open-mouthed kiss there.

"Be quiet," Itachi ordered firmly. "Or I'll have to..._mm_... punish you."

Unable to give Itachi what he wanted, Naruto gasped at the unchangeable tone. Long fingers sneaked into his hair, gripping the blonde locks harshly. The tongue continued to travel back down, the hand not loosening its grip for a second.

Itachi stopped in the small of Naruto's back, his teeth coming out to rank over the tan skin. Pearly white, perfect teeth ran up again, to the middle of Naruto's back, sinking down in the smooth skin.

Naruto arched up, letting out a loud moan. "Ye–yes!"

"Shut up," Sasuke muttered firmly from his place on the edge of the bed. Sasuke's narrow eyes followed Itachi's every move, watching Itachi's tongue and teeth as they travelled over Naruto's beautiful back.

Naruto bit down on his lip, refusing to let out a sound if that was not what they wished – they were the ones giving him pleasure, so he knew that he should show his gratitude.

"How about getting this done?"

Naruto watched, eyes wide, as Sasuke stood up, unbuckling his belt and undoing his pants. He let out a small whimper, his own cock twitching in excitement. Itachi hummed, his tongue trailing down to Naruto's asscrack.

"O-oh!"

Naruto clenched his eyes shut as Itachi's big hands were placed on his ass cheeks, brought them apart, and a hot tongue licked all the way to his hole. He tried to push back, but the handcuffs wouldn't allow him. They only clanked teasingly against the metal.

Itachi's tongue disappeared, and Naruto looked over his shoulder to see why. A moan found its way up his throat, escaping his mouth. The sight was incredible.

Sasuke was leaning over Itachi, saliva dribbling down their pale chins. Their lips moved beautifully against each other, their tongues coming out to meet in the air. It was a messy, painfully erotic kiss that left no one untouched.

Itachi finally brought his hands up to Sasuke's chest, pushing his younger brother away slightly. He licked his lips, leaning close to lick away some of the saliva that had dropped down on Sasuke's chin.

"Delicious, dear baby brother."

"Hm."

Sasuke pulled off his shirt, throwing it over his shoulder. Itachi, already discarded of his dress shirt, seemed to like this change. Sasuke's came out, his thumb brushing against Itachi's nipple.

As fast as the oh-so-brotherly moment had come, it disappeared. Sasuke sent Itachi a dark glare, then turned his fiery eyes to Naruto. Sasuke's perfect nose scrunched a little when the older Uchiha's hand came to play with the bulge in Sasuke's pants. Sasuke merely slapped the hand away.

"I'm not here to have sex with you, Itachi. Not when there is another, better choice."

"Pity," Itachi said. Naruto, in his needy pleasure state, didn't note the sarcasm.

"Get the lube, Itachi. I want to fuck this sexy bitch _now_." Sasuke's pants dropped, the black boxers following. Naruto groaned at the sight.

So _big_ and _hard_.

Itachi came back within seconds, his pants discarded as well. Naruto almost squealed in excitement.

The Uchiha brothers sure were well-endowed.

How Naruto longed to have those in him. His thighs trembled, almost aching. He unconsciously yanked in the cuffs, wishing that he could get loose and jump at least one of the gorgeous brothers.

"I want him on his knees, smearing my cock with lube," Sasuke demanded.

"Demanding," Itachi commented with a smirk. He picked up a small key, though. "Of course you will get your will through, dearest brother. You always do. It explains why you are so spoiled."

For that comment, Itachi earned a hot glare, and Sasuke leaned in to bite on his brother's lower lip. Itachi didn't make a sound, but he pushed away the slightly shorter male.

"Spare it," Itachi muttered, wiping his lip clean from blood and drool. "Take it out on your little pet instead."

Sasuke didn't answer, but it was obvious from the glint in his eyes that he thought it was a good idea. "Of course."

Sasuke's dark eyes followed Itachi's movements as the older unlocked Naruto. The blonde hesitatingly got out of the bed, licking his lower lip as he received the tube of lubricant from Itachi. He got down on his knees, his eyes focused on the beautiful dick in front of him.

Unconsciously, he leaned forward, his eyes almost closing as he kissed the tip deeply.

A strong hand came from behind, gripping his hair and pulling back. "No one ever spoke about oral pleasures. Show my brother how much you want him – with your hands. _Now_."

Naruto was almost shaking from the pleasure that ran through him at Itachi's strong voice. He could feel Itachi's leaking cock against his neck, the hand still gripping his hair tightly. Naruto forced himself to focus.

Pouring some clear, cool liquid onto his palm, he looked up at Sasuke's face. Sasuke was smirking, and it was obvious that he enjoyed his dominant role.

Naruto raised his hand, wrapping it around the long shaft. He gave it a slow stroke, glad that Itachi was holding him back – otherwise, he would have taken Sasuke in his mouth already. The feeling of Sasuke's stiff dick against the palm of his hand had him shivering in pleasure.

"Ah!" Naruto let out a small yelp in surprise when Itachi pulled him back, deeming Sasuke enough lubricated.

"Get on the bed."

Naruto got on the bed, pulled by the collar around his throat.

"Spread your legs more," Sasuke said, standing on his knees behind Naruto's naked ass. His eyes didn't move from the sight, even as Itachi joined him on the bed. Sasuke's hand caressed Naruto's back firmly, coming down to groping Naruto's butt.

"I'll have him first," Sasuke said.

Naruto was seriously wondering how Itachi could accept that kind of tone from his little brother. He got his question answered when Itachi merely smirked confidently. It was a matter of security – Itachi was secure enough to give Sasuke what the boy wanted first, and then be sure to get himself what he wanted too.

"Relax, slut," Sasuke muttered, holding his lubricated dick steady as he leaned closer to Naruto's hole.

"Mm-y-yes!" Naruto almost came then and there, the big cock stretching his inside perfectly. He spread his legs even more, pushing back to bury Sasuke's gorgeous member in him.

Sasuke gave a muffled groan, his hands on Naruto's hips as he slowly pulled out. When he pushed in again, Naruto's moan was muffled by Itachi's hand. The oldest Uchiha held his hair tightly in one hand, forcing Naruto to stare right at the big, hard cock before him.

Naruto gasped as Sasuke thrust in once more. Itachi took that moment to grip Naruto's chin, keeping the blonde's mouth open.

"Suck," he merely said before pushing his shaft in the young actor's mouth. "Go faster, Sasuke," Itachi muttered. Every time Sasuke thrust in, Naruto was pushed forward, taking more of Itachi's dick in his wet mouth. "Faster."

Sasuke went faster. Naruto groaned and moaned around Itachi's dick. Blissful heaven. Naruto wanted it to continue and continue until he passed out. It felt so _good_. He moaned and groaned, the soft skin of Itachi's cock against his tongue. He tried to suck, but it was impossible to do when trying not to scream at the same time.

He swallowed the generous amount of precum that leaked from the older Uchiha's dick, loving the taste. Naruto didn't hesitate to use on of his hands, supporting himself on the other, and touching Itachi's pale thigh with his finger tips.

"Don't touch me," Itachi growled and removed Naruto's hand from his thigh. "Don't... Don't do anything until I tell you to, bitch."

Naruto whimpered, desperately wanting to touch and feel more of the beauty before him. He arched his back, Sasuke burying himself deeper inside of Naruto's ass. The blonde let out a small scream when he felt Sasuke's blunt fingernails rank over his back.

Itachi pulled back, the tip of his cock brushing against Naruto's lower lip. The oldest male sat back, watching the scene before him, breathing harshly. Naruto smacked his tongue, missing Itachi's big, hard organ. He forgot the feeling, however, as Sasuke rammed into him hard.

"Ah! Yes!" He cried out, fisting the sheets. "M-more! Sasuke...Sasuke-sama!"

Sasuke hissed, speeding up slightly as he got closer and closer to his orgasm. He gripped Naruto's hips roughly, wondering why he had let this man out of his hold the first time they met. The way Naruto's hot hole clenched around him when he tried to pull out didn't answer his questions, but he couldn't care less.

"Nngh..."

"Yes, yes!" Naruto moaned, biting his lip at the tingling feeling. He was far from satisfied, and his cock was aching as Sasuke's blunt fingernails ran over his back. He closed his eyes, trying to catch his breath as Sasuke slowly pulled out. Confused, Naruto looked over his shoulder, only to find that Itachi was now joining his little brother behind him.

"Be still, hoe," Itachi growled.

Naruto's eyes widened comically as he understood what the Uchiha brothers were about to do. "N-no!" He had no chance to escape, however, as two hard cocks were pushed inside of him. He had no idea how the brothers managed to enter him at the same time, or how they were able to move.

As Itachi's and Sasuke's thrusts became faster and harder, Naruto felt like dying from pleasure then and there.

**The End**

**A/N:** The ending is a pile of poop. Sorry xD

I have now finished this story. Sasuke's and Itachi's bond is now stronger than ever and Naruto is pleased (for now). I hope _you_ found it satisfying – if you think something was lacking, don't hesitate to tell me. I know this isn't my best, but please leave a review!

If you're interested in Uchihacest, please inform me and tell me to write something (otherwise, I'll never get around to do it…)

Oh! THERE'S A POLL ON MY PROFILE! ...Please check it out? Teehee xD


End file.
